Le choc des titans !
by Doralynne
Summary: Encore une question, si Hiruma rencontrait une yaoïste confirmée, qui gagnerai ? Pour le rating j'étais pas sur alors si ça convient pas prévenez moi je le changerai. Bonne lecture !


**Titre**: Le choc des titans

**Auteure**: Doralynne

**Genre**: Humour et un peu de romance mais vraiment pas beaucoup c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas mis.

**Rating**: T

**Personnage(s)**: Hiruma Yoichi et une autre ...

**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi.

**Résumé**: C'est encore une question qui m'a inspiré cet O-S, cette fois c'était: si Hiruma rencontrait une yaoïste confirmée qui gagnerai ? Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les yaoï j'adore plutôt ça.

* * *

Le choc des titans

Il était une heure du matin et dans une petite pièce surchauffée d'une maison plus que normale ou vivait une famille plus que normale, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année s'exitait sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Toute sa famille dormait sauf elle, sa mère lui avait bien demandée d'éteindre l'ordinateur mais elle avait elle avait abandonné à la 43ème fois.

_"Hiruma plaqua brusquement Sena contre le mur tout en parcourant violemment son _

_corps avec ses mains tandis qu'étrangement il l'embrassait presque tendrement..."_

La maison était plongée dans le silence, ou presque lorsque ...

- AAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhh !!! Contre le mur ou sur le bar de la cuisine ? Au secours !! Oh grande entité du yaoi, déesse du lemon, impératrice des slashs aidez moi !

Il y eu un instant de flottement puis ...

- Mais oui mais bien sur ! Je ferais les deux ! Merci de m'avoir aidé à résoudre ce dilemme, oh grande entitée du yaoi, déesse du lemon, impératrice des slashs, moi qui ne suis qu'une simple auteure de fanfiction sans rémunération.

Et la jeune femme recommença à l'exciter sur son clavier tout en arborant un sourire pervers, et en bavant légerement. La nuit était maintenant bien avancée ainsi que l'histoire de notre fanfiqueuse.

"_Hiruma mordillait la carotide de Sena à présent totalement nu, celui-ci se tortillait _

_indécemment contre le mur en gémissant le nom de son amant, le suffixe honorifique _

_étant passé à la trappe depuis que Hiruma avait trouvé sa prostate de ses doigts."_

Et elle aurai surement avancée beaucoup plus si notre jeune auteure n'avait pas entendu un rire diabolique, comme celui-là :"ke ke ke", et vu une silhouette inconnue se refleter sur l'écran de son ordinateur."ke ke ke, alors on s'amuse ?" dit une voix maléfique dans son oreille.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement pour fixer la personne derrière elle, et suite à cela une expression de totale surprise il faut l'avouer assez stupide apparut sur son visage. En effet, celui-ci était allongé par l'étonnement; la bouche ouverte avec un filet de salive lui coulant sur le menton (salive qui irait bientôt salir son T-shirt), les yeux marron exorbités et les lunettes de travers. Cela ajouté au fait qu'elle s'était décoiffée en tentant de s'arracher les cheveux tout à l'heure et qu'elle avait réussi on ne sait comment à se mettre de l'encre sur le front ... Elle affichait un air assez burlesque, un peu entre le comique et le pathétique.

Bien sur, le visiteur nocturne s'empressa d'immortaliser le moment en prennent une photo. Le flash sembla réanimer la jeune femme dont le cerveau se mis à tourner à toute allure, ou du moins, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

# Oreilles pointues, doigts griffus, dents pointues, rire diabolique ? O_O Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! ... ... ... #

Elle se mis ensuite à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles dont on pouvait entendre quelque fois des mots tels que :"grande entité du yaoi, déesse du lemon, impératrice des slashs, sacrifice, le plus grand pot de nutella que la Terre jamais est vue ..." Bien sur, l'inconnu ne compris pas un mot de son discours, et heureusement, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de filmer le tout sur une caméra à haute définition sortie de nul par. Ce manège fut malheureusement (point de vue de notre inconnu bien sur)interrompu lorsque le sèche-linge se mis en route bruyamment.

L'auteure se tue donc mais ne pu empêcher un sourire un peu pervers d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et une lueur malicieuse d'apparaître dans son regard. Elle regarda a nouveau l'inconnu de haut en bas ce qui fit grandir son sourire, puis elle commença avec une voix mielleuse :

- Hiruma Yoichi, si ce n'est pas une surprise, ça. Puis-je savoir ce que fait le pire démon que la Terre est portée dans mon humble demeure ?

Le démon en question plissa les yeux à sa remarque et avec un sourire légèrement moins grand mis la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un carnet noir bien connu: le carnet de menace. Hiruma l'ouvrit à la première page, laissant passer quelques seconde pour que la jeune femme en face de lui puisse lire sa couverture. A cette vue, celle-ci pâlit, replaça ses lunettes correctement avant de hausser son sourcil droit comme pour dire: "Et alors ?". Cela dit, cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder Hiruma tourner les pages sans se mordre les lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hiruma.

Il tournait les pages doucement, une par une, en s'amusant des réaction de l'idiote qui se trouvait en face de lui alors qu'il savait très bien où était les renseignements qu'il avait sur cette fille, à la dernière page. Il ricana en la voyant se tortiller sur son siège, "ça y est, elle est à point" pensa-t-il, et il n'avait pas tort, l'auteure frissonnait en songeant à tout se qui pourrai se trouver dans ce carnet tout en réfléchissant à une revenche, il n'était pas dit qu'elle serai battu par un personnage qu'elle manipulait depuis plus de deux ans.

Hiruma arriva finalement à la dernière page de son carnet alors que le silence se faisait pesant, son sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il murmura d'une voix envoutante "Alice Liddell, 19 ans, va à l'université de ..." Et tandis que Hiruma lisait, Alice l'observa en pensant que s'il souriait davantage, les coins de sa bouche pourraient se rejoindre derrière, et qu'alors elle ne savait pas se qui arriverait de sa tête ! Elle se détacherait craignait-elle ! Alice secoua la tête avant d'interrompre Hiruma.

- Waou ! Tu en sais des choses ... Mais moi aussi, par exemple je sais que tu peux être gentil.

- Gentil ? Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être rajouter folle à lier dans mon carnet ? répondit Hiruma pince sans rire.

A ces mots Alice eu un grand sourire angélique avant d'ajouter qu'elle au moins avait des preuves, suite à cela elle se retourna pour faire face à l'ordinateur, entra dans "mes documents", puis cliqua sur le dossier "iHg". Hiruma était bouche bée. Il s'était penché sur son épaule pour voir ce que l'autre imbécile planquait dans son ordinateur, mais il n'avait pu voir les noms que de deux dossiers "ifHS" et "iHs". En plus c'était des lettres, surement des initiales, mais bon, chiant à chercher, et là il tombait sur cette photo, un des seuls moment ou il avait fait preuve de ... beurk, compassion. Lorsqu'il avait rajouté un glaçon dans le seau de Yukimitsu lors ... err, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Comment l'avait-elle obtenu ? Et surtout qui l'avait prise, ses équipiers ? Non, pas assez intelligents, un quelconque ennemi alors ? Même réponse. Hiruma grimaça avant de se résoudre à l'interroger.

- Qui a pris cette photo ?

- Qui t'as donné ces informations sur moi ? répliqua Alice le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je garde mes sources pour moi, grogna Hiruma.

- Alors c'est pareil pour moi, annonça l'auteure avec un grand sourire, mais pas trop quand même, elle ne souhaitait pas que celle-ci se détache de son corps.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, immobiles tels deux statues de granite, esseyant de déterminer si l'autre savais autre chose, si toutes les cartes avaient été joué. Au bout d'un moment, Alice, impatiente, changea de tactique, et arbora une sourire sarcastique tout en le regardant l'air de dire "alors, c'est tout ce que t'as ?" Son effort paya, puisqu'Hiruma réagit comme elle le souhaitait, c'est à dire en abaissant ses cartes.

- Sinon, tes parents sont au courant ? dit-il, nonchalant.

La jeune femme haussa à nouveau son sourcil l'air de dire "vas y développe", ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir.

- Pour ta petite amie, tu sais pour le pacse.

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux en le fixant, ébahit, avant de se reprendre.

- Comment tu sait ça toi ? dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu connais la réponse voyons, c'est la même que le tienne.

Alice le regarda, ennuyée, elle sentait que s'était à elle de dévoiler sa carte, sa dernière carte à vrai dire, mais pas des moindres.

- Comment se porte tes équipiers ? Tu t'entends bien avec eux je suppose. demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Où veux tu en venir ? répliqua immédiatement Hiruma.

- A Sena bien sur ! s'exclama Alice enjouée.

- A Sena ... Bien sur ... répéta Hiruma, bien qu'avec beaucoup moins de conviction.

- Tu l'aime bien pas vrai ? ajouta-t-elle, elle laissa un sourire pervers fleurir sur ses lèvres, plus que bien même.

- tss Cette crevette ? Merci bien, j'ai quand même plus de goût que ça.

- Vraiment, il est pourtant très mignon et super sexy, dans son genre bien sur, avec son coté un peu naïf et ses grands yeux marrons si expressifs, soupira Alice les yeux dans le vague, en plus il a de superbes abdos l'air de rien, pas trop, juste comme j'aime, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle dit tout ça avec un sourire tendre, regardant Hiruma dans les yeux, yeux qui avaient l'air furieux constata-t-elle avec satisfaction. Mais voyant qu'il n'était pas en état de répondre, elle enchaina.

- Et ne me dit pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, vous prenez les douches ensemble après vos entrainements ... Ah. Sena sous la douche, Sena avec des milliers de goutes d'eau lui parcourant le corps, Sena plaqué contre le murs des douches ... murmura Alice d'une voix sensuelle.

L'auteure observa à nouveau Hiruma, il n'avait plus du tout l'air en colère, loin de là selon son visage, elle baissa légèrement les yeux et ricana, Hiruma n'était vraiment, vraiment plus en colère, il était plutôt excité, très excité.

- Tu vois que j'ai raison Hiuma Yoichi, tu _adores_ Sena, annonça Alice.

Ces mots eurent le bénéfice de faire sortir Hiruma de sa torpeur, même si une fois de plus, il nia.

- Des conneries tout ça t'as des preuves fucking binoclarde ? répondit-il.

- Tu veux dire, à par elle que j'ai sous les yeux, dit Alice en lui montrant son érection, un sourcil levé.

Hiruma n'eut même pas la décence d'être gêné, si se n'est qu'il marmonna vaguement un "quoi me dit pas que ça t'gêne vu ce que t'écris", qu'Alice balaya du revers de la main tout en se retournant à nouveau vers son ordinateur, cliquant cette fois sur "ifHS", puis sur "iHS", et cette fois Hiruma devina ce que les lettres représentaient: "image Hiruma Sena". Mais cette fois avant de cliquer elle lui dit:

- Prépare toi à voir tout tes fantasmes.

Et en effet, en effet, Sena allongé dans un lit, endormi dans ses bras à lui, tout les deux nus; ou Sena, nu encore, dans une salle de bain, devant un miroir qui regarde derrière lui, dans le miroir on peut voir derrière lui Hiruma en caleçon; ou encore eux deux tout habillés, lui tient une mitraillette dans la main droite, sa mains gauche tient Sena assis entre ses jambes dont la chemise est ouverte ... ...

Alice observa ravie le visage de Hiruma changer d'expression, puis ferma le dossier récoltant le mécontentement du démon derrière elle. Elle lui sourit, quitta "mes documents" avant de se retourner pour faire face à Hiruma.

- Il me semble que nous sommes à égalité, Hiruma Yoichi, à moins que tu ai quelque chose d'autre sur moi.

- On le sera si tu m'envoie ces images, répondit Hiruma.

- Taratata, voyons, voyons, tu ne pense pas que ce serait mieux d'avoir le vrai ? Hiruma Yoichi, répliqua Alice.

- Pour ça il faudrait qu'il accepte, et c'est pas gagné, surtout avec la fucking manager, alors je me disais que ... tu pourrais me les donner, en toute amitié bien sur, susurra Hiruma d'une voix doucereuse et menacente.

- En toute amitié ... Et bien je suppose que je pourrais, mais avant de partir pourrais tu, en toute amitié bien sur, me rendre un service ? demanda l'auteure le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que si j'ai mes photos, je peux bien rendre un service à une vieille amie, répondit-il, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Alors voilà, depuis un certain temps, je reçois des reviews méchantes et en aucun cas constructives, et la personne qui les envoie est un anonyme je ne peux donc pas répondre sans polluer ma fiction. Comme je sais que tu es un excellent cracker, pourrais tu s'il te plait trouver qui m'envoye ces reviews ? Trouver son mail ? Que je puisse lui répondre, et là sa va saigner, dit Alice en mimant des coup de poing.

Hiruma accepta au nom de leur toute nouvelle amitié, et eu un sourire entendu avec Alice. Il pris donc sa place sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur et commença à pianoter sur le clavier tandis que Alice cherchait une clef USB vierge dans sa chambre. Et quand elle en trouva une, l'auteure la posa sur le bureau murmurant à Hiruma que s'était "pour les photos".

' ' '

' '

'

Le lendemain, Alice se réveilla en travers de son lit, elle était toute courbaturé et était habillée comme la veille, la jeune femme se demanda un moment si elle avait rêvé, puis se dirigea vers son ordinateur qui était encore allumé. Un postit était collé sur l'écran, sur celui-ci, un nom, une adresse mail; Alice sourit en décollant le postit et regarda l'écran.

_"Après un dernier cri, Hiruma s'écroula sur Sena, essoufflé, il utilisa ses dernières _

_forces pour se soulever et s'allonger à coté de celui-ci. Il observa ensuite son visage_

_béa, avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille: "ça t'as plus pas vrai ?" Sena ne pris pas_

_la peine de répondre, il se contenta de se tourner vers lui les yeux fermés, à moitié _

_endormi, et de s'installer confortablement contre Hiruma, le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Eh, j'te cause fucking chibi. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Hiruma-san._

_- Yoichi._

_- Je t'aime Yoichi._

_- Mouai, dors maintenant chibi._

_Hiruma s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, regarda la pièce autour de lui et se dit_

_que finalement, il avait bien fait d'emmener le chibi chez lui pour le faire réviser. Ils l'avait_

_fait contre le mur, dans la cuisine, puis sur le lit. Et demain ce sera encore mieux songea_

_Hiruma, ouai, il le ferai d'abord au lit, et puis sous la douche et ensuite ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_End_

_Ps: J'te laisse mon mail au cas ou, et j'ai pris le tien, on reste en contact. H "_

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve pensa Alice, mais quel pervers quand même, je me demande si je vais avoir le courage de publier ça, et si lui va se déclarer, et quelle tête va faire Mamori si ça marche entre Sena et Yoichi-kun ... J'espère qu'il m'enverra une photo. "niark niark niark".

Fin

Doralynne: Enfin fini, je profite que Hiruma soit _occupé_ pour laisser un petit message à Bloody's soul, merci au faite pour m'avoir sauvé de Hiruma, je ne pourrai jamais faire des Hiruma/Mamori, j'aime pas trop, en faite il n'y a qu'une fics Hiruma/Mamori que j'apprécie et c'est parce qu'elle est plus basée sur les plans de Hiruma pour la piquer à l'autre ... Je me suis égarée, donc bah voilà, vive les Hiruma/Sena !!!


End file.
